


butterfly

by micbroqbam



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Tension, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Entomology, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Good Friend, Kinda, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Purple Haired Namjoon, Short Chapters, Side Yoonseok, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, at least its an original idea right, background vkook, background yoonseok - Freeform, bc i don't do long chapters apparently, but in the bg though, jung hoseok is a sunshine ofc, not really enemies though, side vkook, stray kids come later, they all study butterflies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micbroqbam/pseuds/micbroqbam
Summary: jin thought for sure he would hate kim namjoon. but the intern's stupid, handsome face made it annoyingly hard to do so.(wow apparently i can't write a fic without sope in it sorry)





	butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> uhh no promises but i'll try and update this on a better schedule than the last one

“Kim Taehyung, get over here!” Jin’s voice echoed through the office, causing Yong-sun, who was holding a file folder, to drop papers across the floor.  
“Ah shit, sorry,” he said, immediately bending down to help her with the papers. Taehyung cracked open the door. “What do you need, Jin-hyung?”  
“Have you seen my glasses? I can’t fucking see and it’s kind of getting in the way of reading the labels on this.”  
Jin worked in entomology, so it was especially difficult for him to try and squint at the butterfly specimens in front of him and label them without glasses.  
“Uhh, no? My office is 2 whole rooms over from yours, what do you think I did, snuck in here and stole them when you were on lunch break?”  
Jin shrugged. “To be fair, you take my stuff all the time. Anyway, can you please help me look for them? I really need them, all this squinting is hurting my eyes and I literally can’t even see your face right now. Not to mention I’m probably listing all the names of these butterflies wrong.”  
His friend peered over his shoulder and let out a barely concealed snort. “Banana Butterfly?”  
“Hey, that’s what it looks like it says!” Jin protested, sounding offended.  
Taehyung smirked slightly. “I would help you, hyung, but I have to show the new intern around. See you!” He said over his shoulder as he skipped out of the room.  
“We have a new intern?!” Jin yelled back, but Taehyung was already too far away to hear. He looked over at Yong-sun for confirmation and she nodded, pushing the last of the papers back into her folder as she stood up.  
“Why did no one tell me? Do you know what he’s working in?”  
“Actually, same department as you, I think. He’s not very experienced but he’s definitely got the passion to be working here. His name’s Kim Namjoon, by the way.”  
“Should I go meet him?”  
Yong-sun shrugged. “You probably should, since you’ll be working together and all.”  
Jin nodded. “Sorry again for making you drop your papers. See you around, noona!” He said, waving over his shoulder.  
He sighed to himself. With the stress of his recent move and his new roommate, Hoseok (who was already more than a little annoying, even if it wasn’t necessarily in a bad way), he wasn’t sure if he could deal with another person who could be a nuisance to him in general. He hadn’t met Namjoon yet, but he didn’t like the man already.  
Still, he brushed his hand through his hair a couple times and checked in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look a mess before he met the intern. First impressions were still important, he told himself.  
When he reached the front, he was greeted by a smiling Taehyung and another man who he assumed was the intern. He couldn’t see much, but he could tell that the intern was taller than him, and the man’s hair was a shade of purple that only some people could pull off without looking like an absolute dumbass. Surprisingly, it actually looked good on him, from what Jin could see, and the intern’s general good looks annoyed Jin even more.  
“Hey Taehyung! Is this Kim Namj-shit!” He was cut off as he tripped on the leg of a chair and (very gracefully of course) fell face-first onto the ground.  
Well, never mind the part about first impressions, he thought to himself wryly as he lay in an awkward position. But, to be fair, he couldn’t really see more than a few feet in front of his face, so it wasn’t his fault, right?  
Taehyung couldn’t do anything but laugh, holding onto the table for support as he cackled. The intern, on the other hand, reached out a hand to help Jin up. “It’s alright, I’m clumsy too. And yes, I’m Namjoon.”  
“Kim Seokjin. I’m working in your department. And I’m not usually this clumsy, it’s just that I lost my glasses earlier and now I can’t see anything,” He said with an embarrassed half-laugh.  
“Oh! That sucks. Wait, are these them?” the intern asked, holding up a pair of glasses that had been sitting on the table.  
Jin blinked. “Actually, yes. Thank you so much!” he said, smiling tightly as he slid them on. He hadn’t expected the new intern to be so- helpful, and nice, and that actually annoyed him to the point where he liked Namjoon even less.  
“Ah, no problem! Well, it’s nice to meet you. I guess I’ll see you around!” he said, as Taehyung grabbed his arm and whisked him away, and Jin could see that his back was still shaking with silent laughter.  
Jin closed the door to the lobby gently and went back to his office, erasing the labels he had copied down and writing what they actually said, silently laughing at himself because some of the things he had written down weren’t even close to what the labels said.  
He spent the rest of the day in his office, making spreadsheets and lists for the next day, when he was planning on going to a state park to observe the different types of dragonflies.  
He was interrupted once, by Taehyung, saying that Namjoon knew where everything was now, and should be good to go. He then continued to say that Namjoon would be joining Jin on his trip the next day.  
Jin started at this. “What? Why?”  
“Well, like I said, he’s not exactly the most experienced. So, he uh, kind of needs a teacher. And I may or may not have told him that you could help with that.”  
Jin felt himself freak out, and, without hesitation, he voiced all his concerns to Taehyung in a rush. “But I don’t really have any experience teaching people things… What if I’m not good enough? I already made a terrible first impression. Not to mention, I’m not sure if what I’m working on could accommodate another person, and it could be dangerous, or something, since we’re going to be in the woods. And I don’t even know Namjoon yet! This is such a bad-”  
“Take a deep breath, hyung. The fact is, you’re the best person for the job. Oh, uh, by the way, Yoongi said Namjoon’s gonna be sharing your office for a few days, since you have extra space, and you know we’re using what would have been his room as a storage room right now.”  
Jin’s voice rose an octave. “What?! So you mean to tell me that we all of the sudden have this new intern that I’m supposed to like, tutor, and be with 24/7, and I didn’t even know he existed until today?” he said indignantly.  
Taehyung sighed. “Sorry, hyung. I know it’s kind of last minute, but it’s really not my fault. If anything, go yell at Yoongi hyung, he arranged most of this.”  
Jin rested his head in his hands. He knew better than to yell at Yoongi, as the latter would no doubt have a good reason to have Namjoon share Jin’s office, as well as a good reason to hold a grudge against Jin for the rest of eternity. Resigned to his fate, he let out a long sigh. “It’s fine, Taehyung. But you owe me coffee for the next week for telling him I’d teach him.”  
“Well, it’s only fair, I guess. See you, hyung!” His friend said, waving cheerily as he creaked the door closed.  
Jin groaned quietly as he went back to his work, busying himself with the spreadsheets he was writing and accidentally staying two hours later than he needed to.  
When he got home, the thought came to his mind that he should probably make sure that the intern knew about the plan for tomorrow. So he texted Taehyung asking if Namjoon knew they were leaving at 6 in the morning, to which Taehyung replied, “I would hope so, I told him about 100 times hyung.”  
A voice came from the other room. “Jin, is that you?”  
“Yeah, Hobi, I’m home,” Jin yelled from the couch.  
“Finally! We have to finish that drama, I’ve been dying from the cliffhanger since last week!”  
Jin smiled halfheartedly. It wasn’t like Hoseok was actually annoying, he thought to himself. He actually envied his roommate’s energy and constant happiness. It was just that he never really had a moment of calmness and privacy until he was asleep.  
“Yeah, we do. The characters need to kiss already! I’ve been waiting like, years,” he said with a long-suffering sigh, and Hoseok grinned as he switched the television on.  
To Hoseok’s (and his own) disappointment, Jin fell into a deep sleep before the characters even had a chance to kiss.


End file.
